


Вот роза, взятая за горло

by hepara



Category: DCU, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asphyxiation, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, M/M, Out of Character, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hepara/pseuds/hepara
Summary: Изабелла пропадает.





	Вот роза, взятая за горло

**Author's Note:**

> Cтихи Катеба Ясина

_Вот роза._  
Взятая за горло  
Поникшая  
Перед своей кончиной  
Но как сносить  
Ее предсмертные мученья  
Ее не помышляя задушить? 

С тех пор как умерла Изабелла, он почти не спит. На самом деле, это началось даже раньше, но с каждым днём проблема становится всё ощутимее: Эдвард просыпается бессовестно рано или не ложится спать вообще, часами мысленно вычерчивая головоломки, решая математические задачи — 1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 13, 21, 34, 55, 89, 144, 233, 377, 610, числа Фибоначчи — лепестки цветка; сегменты раковины, спирально расходящиеся из самого центра, раковины на дне океана, нет, залива, холодная грязная вода заполняет горло, волосы расплетаются, пальцы бессильно загребают воду, но уже слабее, слабее, чёрт, он сбился, надо начинать сначала с 55, 89, 144. 233.

Или пересказывает вслух любые книги. Вчера это был сборник редкой поэзии. Сегодня — «Холодный дом». Вы понимаете: что угодно, лишь бы извлечь пользу из своего нездорового бодрствования. Пару часов удаётся украсть с «Джимом Бимом», но после он с криком просыпается от кошмаров, которые не может вспомнить.

Ему не нужен психоаналитик, чтобы осознать произошедшее — Изабелла исчезает, так и не явившись на свидание, пропадает из мира, будто её и не было. Он искал её повсюду, но в Готэме слишком много мертвецов, и среди них не отыскать единственного нужного тебе.

Зато через две недели возвращается тот, кого Эдвард с большим удовольствием хотел бы увидеть на прозекторском столе. Господин мэр входит в крошечную съёмную квартиру без стука, свежий и ухоженный, как домашний кот, садится в кресло, брезгливо поддёрнув брюки, вздыхает.

— Ужасно. Такая замечательная девушка. Как жаль, если её так и не найдут.

***

Эдвард переезжает к нему в тот же день. Предложение Освальда щедрое, а денег у Эдварда немного: пока он слишком разбит и измучен горем, чтобы искать и грабить очередной банк.

— У меня достаточно свободных комнат, Эдвард, — говорит Освальд. «С тех пор как я убил мачеху и сводных брата и сестру». — «Мои соболезнования, Освальд. И мои поздравления». — Мне кажется, ты найдёшь, что любая из них отвечает всем твоим, без сомнения, взыскательным запросам.

 

Дом изменился. Две недели назад здесь всё было совсем иначе. Или изменилось восприятие Эдварда? Теперь он видит всё гораздо чётче: это мавзолей — или колумбарий: темные стены, сухие цветы в вазах, натёртые ледяные полы; в холодном дневном свете Освальд тот, кто есть на самом деле — болезненный, порочный, искалеченный. Порождение Готэма и его антропоморфный символ. Эдвард изучает его, как будто видит впервые, словно смотрит глазами Изабеллы. 

Она исчезает из его жизни, и Освальд непринужденно занимает ее место: прочь всё новое! Вернём проверенную _жизнью_ классику! Эдвард вежливо благодарит и уверяет, что не стеснит его слишком надолго, но Освальд только отметает все его благодарности небрежным взмахом кисти, затянутой в лайковую перчатку.

— Пустое. Вот спальня, а здесь чудесный кабинет. Правда, он принадлежал моей мачехе, поэтому книг немного… Но мы всегда можем компенсировать, верно?

В гостиной нет часов. Мумифицированная голова исчезает с обеденного стола. На стенах — Шагал и Курбе в со вкусом подобранных рамах и современная живопись из случайно составленных полос и пятен, ласкающая взгляд. Убранные вещи мачехи и её детей обнажили странные, незаполненные пустоты. Жилье холостяка. Никакого присутствия прежних домочадцев, ни расчески, ни ожерелья, ни запонок.

Обстановка безупречна, лишена даже намёка на личность того, кто здесь обитает.

***

Эдвард вертит в руках пепельницу, посылая солнечного зайчика на сверкающую тележку с напитками. Он воспроизводит в своей голове вечер; вечер, когда Изабелла нанесла Освальду визит. Как он прошёл? Хорошо? Если да, то для какой из сторон?

Картинка не складывается — то кресла стоят не так, то Изабелла выглядит как Кристен, а Освальд — как детектив Доэрти, то на столе — два столовых прибора, но нечетное количество ножей.

Нет ничего, указывающего на то, что Изабелла умерла в этом доме. Место вычищено до блеска, вылизано, стерильно, но он знает: Изабелла была в этом доме. Эдвард ощущает её присутствие, её успокаивающее присутствие и сейчас, будто она замурована в одной из стен, словно Фортунато. Если взять кочергу и начать последовательно пробивать штукатурку, как скоро Освальд вызовет санитаров?

Эдвард принимает во внимание и тот факт, что он медленно сходит с ума. Эпизод с Кристен Крингл, закончившийся так печально, заразил его неким вирусом, теперь медленно глодающим ствол головного мозга. Может быть, Эдвард видит то, чего нет.  
Может быть, это сон. Эдвард слишком много выпил, а через два часа тридцать семь минут проснётся в своей квартире под неумолчный звон будильника, чтобы пойти на работу и, как всегда, следить за Кристен. Выжидать. Мысли, словно бойцовские рыбки, кружат друг напротив друга, бесконечно проходя один и тот же цикл: Кристен… Изабелла… Освальд…

«Может быть», — думает Эдвард, может, может, может.

Он ущипнёт себя на запястье, проснётся, дисциплинированно забыв всё лишнее, и даже тонкие серповидные следы на коже поблекнут через пять минут.

Освальд сочувствующе хлопает его по плечу: Эдвард дергается, едва не роняя пепельницу.

— Ты, наверное, по ней скучаешь. Но не так сильно, по Кристен…

Эдвард осторожно ставит пепельницу на стол. На стекле остаются влажные и жирные отпечатки его пальцев. Освальд не убирает тяжелую ладонь с его плеча.

— Знаешь, — Эдвард радуется тому, как спокойно звучит его голос. — Любопытно, что ты вспомнил о Кристен. Вы с ней, кажется, не были представлены друг другу.

Освальд плещет в стакан виски, проливая на отполированный стол несколько капель, а сам отходит к высокому окну. Зажигает сигарету, взмахивая спичкой, медленно затягивается. Спичка гаснет. Город далеко за стеклом залит оранжевым, цвета аркхэмксих таблеток, которые им запихивали в глотки. У них с Освальдом действительно много общего, однако Освальд — фундаментально глуп. Под фальшивой эрудицией и попытками изобразить хитрые схемы — мальчик в заимствованном костюме, слишком большом для него. Удивительно, почему его до сих пор никто не сбросил щелчком пальцев, как надоедливое насекомое.

Он так очевидно мал, извращен, сломан, настолько отличается от других, что его должны были заклевать ещё в школе. Изабелла наверняка увидела это. Джим Гордон почуял жестокость и безумие под дорогим одеколоном и отшатнулся в отвращении. Только Эдвард обманывался — какое-то время.

Изабелла, чистая, светлая, жертвенная, пропала вовсе не случайно. Но вся ответственность лежит на Эдварде.

 

Освальд выпускает струю дыма из побелевших губ — кровь отхлынула от лица — и смотрит на Эдварда из-под ресниц, опустив голову. Его бледная шея стиснута безупречно строгим воротничком. Эдвард вглядывался в него долгие дни — острые черты, тонкий рот, клювастый нос, — и сейчас с отвращением понимает, что черты лица возлюбленной померкнут в его памяти раньше, чем он забудет Освальда.

Вкуса виски он не чувствует, но спирт обжигает ранку на внутренней стороне щеки, о существовании которой он не подозревал.

— Ты сказал мне, что я больше не одинок, Эдвард. Готэм — восемь с половиной миллионов душ, и я единственная черная овца в этом многочисленном семействе. Но я не одинок, — Освальд всё так же не поднимает головы.

 

Отвратительное ощущение появляется в груди: навязанная чужая близость перекрывает лёгкие хуже дыма, мешает дышать. В других обстоятельствах, иных обстоятельствах, _обстоятельствах до Изабеллы,_ это бы тронуло Эдварда — Освальд, как маленький мальчик перед старым директором школы, вытянулся в струнку, смущённо потупился. Веди меня, Эдвард, и я пойду за тобой.

Эд Нигма никогда не любил преподавать — даже когда его приглашали на лекции в другие штаты, международные симпозиумы, он всегда вежливо отказывался, что, парадоксально, превращало его из великолепного специалиста в глазах профессионального сообщества — в легенду. Он не учитель — он мыслитель. Стратег. Тактик. Он задавал правильные вопросы, а люди находили ответы — и этого было достаточно. Но не для Освальда: как всегда, первый шаг навстречу делает он.

Эдвард не вздрагивает, когда чужие пальцы касаются его ресниц за толстыми линзами, мягко обводят веки, — только сжимает челюсти.

Если бы в камине горел огонь, он бы мерцал на бледной коже Освальда, и Эдвард мог бы ловить губами эти отблески — но камин здесь не зажигали ни разу с тех пор, как владелец особняка сменился.

Эдвард, закрыв глаза, наощупь скользит ладонями по телу Освальда; от одного синяка до другого, как по странной дорожной карте, которую понимает только он сам. Это совсем не так, как было с Изабеллой, — то, чем мужчины занимаются в борделях, в грязных комнатках за барами, в тюрьмах… или в Аркхэме, пока не видит надзиратель… — это не имеет ничего общего с нормальной «любовью».

С Освальдом всё иначе. Никаких «прозрений», никакого восхищения партнёром, никакого благоговения. Эдвард не чувствует себя целым или лучше, чем был. Они с Освальдом не две половины одного и того же, но два последних представителя своего вида, единственные, кто остался.

Они целуются напротив огромного окна, где кто угодно мог бы их увидеть — но дом на отшибе, на горизонте темно, если не считать редких припадков неонового буйства города. Нестрашно. Освальд распят на подоконнике, колени неуклюже вывернуты: Эдвард надеется, что Освальду больно… Но он только восторженно стонет, пока Эдвард целует его: потому что _боль_ восхищает Освальда, боль и причинение её. Эдвард жадно лижет его ключицы, запускает в него зубы, ещё немного — откусит кусок. Освальд не препятствует ему.

Если Освальд Кобблпот и убийца, то не слишком осторожный. Может, это всё игра? Изабелла пропадает сразу же после встречи с Освальдом, и он слишком очевидно последний из тех, кто видел её живой. Может, все подозрения Эдварда не имеют под собой оснований, Изабелла счастливо живёт на другом побережье страны с мужчиной, который нравится ей больше, чем Эдвард; не трагедия, а вульгарная похабщина и не его, Эдварда, дело.

Эдвард перехватывает напряжённый член Освальда, дрочит ему, медленно и слишком сильно, сухая ладонь неприятно царапает нежную кожу, давит ногтем на головку, — взъерошенный Освальд цепляется за него и кончает, мучительно скривившись. Его рубашка выбилась из-за пояса, полоска влажного живота — белого, как рыбье брюхо, — мокрая от пота.

Освальд притягивает его к себе и кусает, впиваясь мелкими острыми зубами, оставляя багровый след прямо над яремной веной. Позже Эдвард зачарованно обводит укус кончиками пальцев, когда бреется. И вздрагивает.

***

Из города он звонит матери Изабеллы. Вчера Эдвард без лишних сантиментов обыскал скромную девичью квартирку (странно, что Изабелла снимала её одна) и нашёл рассыпающуюся от времени телефонную книгу. Номеров там немного, а мать записана под полным именем на подобающую букву алфавита. Никаких «мамочка», «мама», ни сердечек, только каллиграфически-аккуратный безликий почерк. Эдвард одобрительно кивает.

По линии у матери нервный, хрипловатый голос, и она, кажется, донельзя растрогана тем, что кто-то ещё обеспокоен исчезновением «Изабо», но её вялые фразы превращают ужасающую неопределенность, в которой медленно дрейфует Эдвард, в свинцовую уверенность.

В доме Элайджи (у Эдварда язык не повернется назвать это место просто «домом») Освальд его уже ждёт. В гостиной слишком много места. Пустота охотно наполняется электрическим светом: занавески после того случая Освальд теперь всегда предусмотрительно задёргивает.

Освальд, должно быть, всё читает у него на лице в ту же секунду, как Эдвард встречается с ним глазами.

— Прекрасный вечер, ты согласен? — Освальд буквально парит в воздухе: хромота не так заметна, когда он в халате. Он говорит чётко, дробно, словно пытается не заикаться, как бывает, когда он слишком много выпьет. — Как всё прошло в мэрии? Понимаешь, после вчерашнего, Эдвард, я решил остаться дома…

На подлокотнике кресла — раскрытая книга, небрежно лежащая переплетом вверх, и полная пепельница. «Козёл отпущения» Дюморье — декорация, притворство, причём дешёвое. Любимый автор Изабеллы.

— Мать Изабеллы сказала мне, что полиция нашла её машину. В доках.

Освальд — сама безмятежность, глаза широко распахнуты. Они такого же цвета, как и гнилая вода там, где Изабеллу, возможно, видели в последний раз. Он говорит слишком быстро.

— Изабель всегда было не очень комфортно в городе, ты же сам знаешь, как она опасливо относилась к людям, мы оба можем согласиться, правда, она могла устать от Готэма и понять, что в другом месте, потише, ей будет лучше. Может быть, скоро она объявится у своей матери? Подлечить нервы никогда не бывает лишним, верно, Эдвард? Вполне вероятно, там, где она теперь, уже никто её не побеспокоит.

Пасхальная пастораль: Изабелла в Силвер-Спринг на семейной ферме, счастливая, как верная собака в свои последние годы. Органические продукты, свежий воздух, знакомые места и книги, что для Изабеллы, в сущности, одно и то же.

Нет. Изабелла и правда может находиться в Мэриленде, но сложно представить, что она находится там _живая_.

— Это будут интересные новости для её матери. Оказывается, Изабелла в последний раз звонила домой около месяца назад. Они были не особенно близки, знаешь ли, и в этот раз мать встревожилась, потому что с ней связался начальник и спросил, а где, собственно, её дочь. Представляешь, она даже не знала, что Изабелла бросила работу секретаря и теперь работает в библиотеке.

Лицо Освальда остаётся таким же спокойным, а голос — хрипловатым и уверенным, как всегда:

— Это же Изабель. Я успел понять, что она была человеком своеобразным.

Эдвард хватает его за руку, смыкает пальцы прямо над локтем, впиваясь в нежную кожу под тонкой тканью. Он ощущает чужое напряжение, но на лице Освальда нет страха, напротив, он улыбается, будто от щекотки. Его тело послушно выгнуто, лицо задрано вверх в ожидании поцелуя.

Лицом к лицу. Эдвард сжимает ладонь, привлекая его ближе.

— Что ты с ней сделал?

— Я ничего с ней не делал.

— Как ты убил её?

— Я не сделал ничего, за что мне было бы стыдно, — Освальд повышает голос.

— Что ты сделал с Изабеллой?

Его лицо искажает гримаса, на мгновение он почти сказочно уродлив. Румпельштильцхен, завистливый гном, посягающий на чужое счастье. 

— Она была слабой. Она не подходила тебе, Эдвард…

— Она не подходила мне, — Эдвард не может не повторить, и Освальд восторженно улыбается.

— Да, она…

— Какое право ты имел?

— Право на что? Я чист перед законом. В отличие от тебя, если мне будет позволена маленькая ремарка…

Эдвард отдергивает руку, будто его обожгло.

— Сукин ты сын!

— Какое некрасивое слово, Эдвард. Что же о тебе подумает Изабель, когда узнает?

Эдварду нужно выпить — в горле сухо покалывает. Во рту образуется вязкая слюна.

— Ну-ну, — Освальд заботливо поправляет примятый воротничок его рубашки. — Я ничего ей не скажу, не переживай. И Эдвард… Изабель замечательная девушка, но всё же не настолько, чтобы ради неё рисковать всем, что мы с тобой построили. Такой умный человек как ты, разумеется, видит это.

У Эдварда вырывается отчаянный смешок.

— Да ты всегда её ненавидел, и она поняла это. Неужели ты думал, что умница Изабелла не заметит? Я всегда знал, что это ты. Это всё из-за тебя, Освальд.

Освальд печально кивает:

— Ты прав, Эдвард. Мы оба знаем: всё, что случилась с бедной Изабель, случилось из-за меня.

***

В этот раз они добираются до спальни. Халат Освальда со змеиным шуршанием трется о голую кожу. Он наступает на пятку кожаных ботинок Эдварда, чтобы тому было легче сбросить их, не отрываясь от Освальда.

***

Освальд курит, листая газету. Типографская краска оставляет следы на его обнаженных локтях. Эдвард засыпает, прижимая руку к побелевшему уже укусу. И спит крепко, без снов.

***

Раньше бы Эдвард не осмелился бы… Он слишком тепло и уважительно относился к Освальду: с первой встречи любопытство переросло в одержимость, одержимость — в восхищение, восхищение — в привязанность, стойкую и крепкую. Сейчас всё иначе. Они замкнуты друг на друге, и нет никого, кто мог бы их отвлечь — ни Изабеллы, ни Кристен, ни Джима-мать-его-Гордона, никого, они совершенно одни.

90% секса — это не половой акт. Это ожидание, обладание, ожидание обладания, боль, ревность, стыд, передача, трясина эмоций и точек давления далеко за гранью физических.

Ожидание закончено. 

Некоторое время Эдвард только… трогает. Ощущает, как Освальд раскрывается под его пальцем — самой верхней фалангой; он не пытается протолкнуть её дальше, касается порозовевшего ануса мягкими, круговыми движениями, чувствуя, какой Освальд гладкий, горячий и жадный внутри; слушает тяжёлое дыхание: чем неспокойнее Освальд, тем безмятежнее Эдвард. Может, он мог бы сидеть здесь всю ночь, медленно трахать Освальда, ждать, пока он не обессилеет окончательно, утомлённый лаской, которой всегда мало; превращённый в сплошное абстрактное, мучительное удовольствие.

Эдвард целует его в спину, облизывает влажные от чужого пота губы и осторожно вытаскивает палец. Смотрит. Дырка распухла от трения, поблескивающие от смазки края покраснели от притока крови; расширилась. Эдварду хочется скользнуть в неё языком, из любопытства, может быть... но и не только из-за него. Эдвард останавливает себя в самый последний момент, стиснув зубы: всё начинает опасно напоминать не наказание, а поощрение, контакт любовников, а не соперников. Граница размывается, Освальд, Освальд, как же ты ухитряешься раз за разом повторять свои старые фокусы? 

Подрагивающими руками Эдвард перекидывает Освальда через изножье кровати. Звякает пряжкой ремня. Освальд знает, что за этим последует.

Скоро от порки его бедра размечены сплошным красным и синим — Освальд перехватывает его ладонь и прижимает ее к располосованной ремнём коже, пока поверх багрового не расползается белый отпечаток пятерни. Этот урок жестокости — ничто для Освальда, который несёт свои метки с восторгом и жадностью, полный энтузиазма, даже когда его лицо искажает гримаса боли. Он умоляет, стоя на четвереньках, но Эдвард прекрасно знает, что в глубине души Освальд покатывается со смеху, глядя на беспомощного Эдварда. Застывшего с ремнём или паддлом — под настроение. Настроение Освальда, конечно же.

По какой-то тайной, извращённой причине, ускользающей от понимания, Освальду необходима слабость Эдварда. Трепет палача перед своей жертвой наполняет Освальда могуществом, и после Эдвард не может смотреть ему в глаза. Его мутно-зеленые глаза, которые с обожанием следят за каждым его движением. Нет смысла в разговорах. Освальд — образован, но глуп, как и все, кто окружает Эдварда; его мнения малосодержательны и нелепы: жить с ним — всё равно что завести себе непослушного попугая. Освальд любит кусаться, Эдвард любит пороть — ни дня не проходит без крови с обеих сторон.

С безнадёжной тоской, удивляющей его самого, Эдвард ненавидит его.

Изабелла сдерживала его сумасшествие — Освальд потакает ему. Каждая жестокая вещь, о которой Эдвард когда-либо думал в постели с партнёршей и которые, разумеется, никогда не позволял себе сделать — идёт в ход. Ему интересно, когда же сломается Освальд? Когда он заплачет, прикажет «прекрати, Эдвард» или молча полоснёт его бритвой по горлу? Но раз за разом Освальд разрешает ему всё. Доверчивый, как ягнёнок, и безгранично любопытный — вероятно, размышляет Эдвард, всё это идёт от его собственной неопытности: Освальд полагает, что такое поведение в постели нормально. Жестокий и извращённый, в вопросах секса Освальд невинен почти до идиотизма.

Он лежит под Эдвардом, размякший после последнего оргазма, ждёт того, что будет дальше. Коленом Эдвард грубо разводит его бёдра — касается старого шрама, надеясь, что Освальду неприятно; нажимает сильнее, наслаждаясь давлением и прерывистым вдохом боли.

Безнаказанность развращает. Он хочет узнать, из чего же сделаны маленькие мальчики — такие, как Освальд Кобблпот. Почему он всё ещё держится?

Подушечками пальцев касается гладкой шеи Освальда, где выступает адамово яблоко и от напряжения крупными каплями собирается пот. В другой руке — аккуратно свернутая верёвка, капроновый шнур, не слишком длинный, не слишком короткий — идеальный для того, что задумал Эдвард. Если Освальд и наблюдает за ним из-под полуприкрытых ресниц, выражение его лица не меняется ни на йоту.

Эдвард зовёт его по имени, и Освальд послушно приподнимает голову. Эдвард оплетает его горло в два аккуратных витка: белый шнур на ещё более бледной коже, это некрасиво, нездорово, неестественно.

Хвост веревки Эдвард наматывает на широкую часть ладони. Вкрадчиво тянет. Одновременно ласкает напряжённый даже сейчас член Освальда, проводит по выступающей венке, без грубости; затягивает верёвку. У Освальда глубокий, хриплый голос, всегда нравившийся Эдварду, а сейчас его сорванные вздохи поистине восхищают.

Освальд продолжает толкаться в руку Эдварда, беспомощно глотая воздух. А что, если… Если Эдвард затянет петлю слишком туго? Пока жизнь не выпорхнет из пережатого горла Освальда с облегчением, как птица — из чересчур тесной клетки?

Любопытно, что Освальд видит сейчас? Мужчину, который сидит между его разведённых ног, краснолицего от прилившей крови, перекошенного от напряжения? В смерти присутствует своеобразная красота — процесс декомпозиции когда-то дышащих организмов, постепенно проходящих через определённые стадии: смену цвета, формы до тех пор, когда всё, что от них остаётся, это каркас, скудная голая кость. Красота — в увядании цветка, когда бурая рука смерти вторгается всё дальше, от бархатного лепестка до самого центра, пока он не сворачивается сам в себя, выцветший и хрупкий; в белом лице женщины, убитой внезапно, — в смерти она выглядит куда более умиротворённой, чем при жизни. «Мистер Нигма, мне не нужно. Спасибо. Пожалуйста, оставьте меня в покое»… В тёмном, как бордо Освальда, ручейке крови, пропитавшем рубашку жертвы, когда в печень вонзаются пять дюймов стали. В кораллах, прекрасных только после своей гибели, — вокруг шеи аристократки.

Но сейчас красоты нет ни в Освальде, ни в самом Эдварде.

Освальд бьётся под ним. Его распахнутые глаза уже не зеленые, чёрные, дыры в лице. В них похоть и ужас, первобытный страх насаженной на крюк рыбы, которую уже тянут к свету и к гибели. Один из его носков (Освальд всегда ложился в постель в носках, жаловался, что мёрзнет ночью, ну разве это не _мило_?) сполз: слишком сильны конвульсии задыхающегося, такого жалкого в своих попытках освободиться. С Изабеллой всё на самом деле было иначе. Эдвард бы не посмел задушить её так пошло, так неэстетично, не оставив миру никакой загадки… Мысли проносятся в голове, как хвост кометы, непонятно откуда взявшиеся, несут с собой фантазии, похожие на воспоминания, но не являющиеся ими. О задушенной Изабелле, об Изабелле, сброшенной с пирса под мяуканье чаек, Изабелле, с улыбкой спешившей к нему на свидание, но улыбалась она недолго, правда?

Освальд задыхается. Взмахивает кистью с неожиданной силой. Метит в глаза, но Эдвард успевает увернуться — короткие, но острые ногти Освальда вспарывают ему лоб и щёку, оставляя кровавые полосы на правой щеке.

В эту же секунду Эдвард кончает сам, полуослепший от крови; оргазм — как натянутая, басовито гудящая от натяжения струна, наконец лопнувшая вне поля зрения, катаклизмическое напряжение, освобождение от которого становится сюрпризом для самого Эдварда: так невероятна мысль, что его возбуждали фантазии об Изабелле, наложенные на ощущение другого, пока ещё живого тела под ним. За распухшей багровой маской, когда-то бывшей лицом, сложно узнать великого мэра Готэма. Трепетание ноздрей, распахнутые в беззвучном крике губы, глаза, едва не вываливающиеся из орбит: картина маслом, Освальд пока не мёртвый, но умирающий. Эдвард уже видел это раньше. Не только с Кристен?

Эдвард вздрагивает. 

55\. _55, 89, 144, 233, 377, 610, 987, 1597, 2584._

Пальцы, натягивающие шнур, расслабляются.

Освальда выгибает в приступе мучительного кашля, веревка, _улика_ сброшена вниз, как будто грозит обжечь Эдварда, если он продолжит касаться её хоть на секунду дольше.

Освальд возвращается в мир живых с самого края. По щекам струятся слёзы, но едва ли это слёзы облегчения. Его бьют судороги: мозг проверяет, жив ли Освальд или это всё только иллюзия.

Всплеск чувств в груди Эдварда при виде Освальда, живого, извивающегося червём, подобен сжатию кулака: отвращение, очарование, облегчение, всё вместе, собранное воедино в нечто невообразимое, сложноопределяемое. Он чувствует ещё влажную сперму на бедре Освальда — там, где Эдвард яростно тёрся об него, затягивая верёвку и не отрывая зачарованного взгляда от его агонии.

Он наконец вдыхает сам, пытается утереть кровь, но только неуклюже размазывает её по щеке. В спальне пахнет насилием, сексом, нездоровым болезненным возбуждением.

— Боже мой, — восхищённо произносит Освальд. Его голос похож на голос робота из старых фантастических фильмов — маловыразительная машинная читка на плёнке плохого качества.

Эдвард проводит указательным пальцем вдоль идеально чётких отпечатков верёвки на его горле, выше. Подбородок — мокрый от слюны, и это единственное, что не даёт образу Освальда приблизиться к поистине героически-мученическому. Сейчас он кажется гораздо моложе, чем есть на самом деле, младше Эдварда, младше Кристен. Младше Изабеллы.

Они крепко прижаты друг к другу, как куски кремня, так и ждущие малейшего шанса, чтобы столкнуться и высечь искру. Кислый запах общего пота обволакивает их удушающим облаком, восприятие мира обостряется до невероятности. Перепонка на правой ладони Эдварда между указательным и большими пальцами горит огнём, набухает болезненной, дёргающей мозолью. Прядь волос, слипшихся и нечистых, падает на глаза.

— Что ты сделал с Изабеллой? — вырывается у него абсурдный вопрос, если учитывать их положение. Эдварду стоит только сдвинуться, чтобы трахнуть Освальда не метафорически, а вполне физически. Ненормально то, что они оба, кажется, хотят одного и того же.

— Она покончила с собой, — с сожалением хрипит Освальд. — Она устала жить. Я видел, как она умерла, и никто, никто не виноват в её смерти. Зачем мне врать сейчас?

Эдвард отчаянно рвется вперед, обхватывает его лицо ладонями и тянет на себя, оставляя на тонкой коже кровавые отпечатки. Его пальцы дрожат так же, как слёзы на ресницах Освальда, но он улыбается и Эдвард понимает: Освальду известна правда о произошедшем в доках. 

— Ты всерьёз думаешь, что я верю тебе? — Большими пальцами Эдвард машинально поглаживает его щеки, не может удержаться от нежности, он так устал с собой бороться...

Освальд поворачивает голову и целует его руку. Его дыхание тёплое и влажное, когда он шепчет:

— Нет, Эдвард. Я не думаю, что ты мне веришь.


End file.
